Archive:Caedmos
Physical Description With the possible exception of his age, Caedmos is a very prototypical Draenei male. With the majority of his life spent under "clean living", his white hair and weathered face are the only real clues to his age. Standing at 7'7" and weighing roughly 400 pounds, Caedmos often is seen wearing fine linen or silk robes, or on occasion just simple linen clothing when he wishes to feel relaxed. Physically his features are strong, with a prominent brow and nose and a thick jaw, giving him a refined, handsome look... If one were to like Draenei that is. Personality Curious, outgoing, pious, and devoted would be the perfect description for Caedmos if one were writing his biography. A wandering Anchorite he has a passion to guide the lost souls and ease the suffering of those in pain. He has a great distaste for the warlocks and Death Knights of Azeroth he encounters, seeing them as blasphemies to the holy light. Otherwise he is seen as a very accepting and outgoing individual; according to those who know him. His friends all know he would protect them and die for them in a heart beat. When he is not traveling Caedmos is often in sanctuary either within a private room or church studying holy tomes or praying. History Born into House Ammolite; Caedmos is the son of a Draenei Arconite and Blacksmith. The child of a well off family Caedmos was afforded the best education as a young-ling. However from a young age it was rather apparent that he was mostly curious with history and the holy light. He was a tad aggressive and short tempered as a child which his parents worked with him to overcome so he could serve as they did. As he grew older he was sent off to the church where he was to be taught in the steps of being an Anchorite much like his mother. With time it became overly abundant that Caedmos was very pious and devout. These traits along with his warm heart led to a bright future for the Draenei who was sent to taught the healing and offensive uses of the light. The continued training of Caedmos kept him away from his family for an extended time which was to be expected and understandable. Caedmos excelled in his training as he had before with the slight exceptions of his frustration from time to time which he would deal through deep meditation. However none of this helped when the Burning Legion came during the corruption of Argus. Still training he was not able to help his parents and much of House Ammolite from being slaughtered or corrupted; leaving Caedmos to feel guilty for some time over the events. Afterwords once his people made way to the Outlands Caedmos spent many years serving,moving his way up the ranks evneutally earning the title of Anchorite amongst his people. But always he carried a deep seed of guilt and sorrow in his heart. Eventually working past this Caedmos served in the Exodar once he and his fellow Draenei arrived in Azeroth and he served faithfully, providing comfort, wisdom, and compassion to the suffering and hurt. On occasion he was given the chance to visit Darnassus and Stormwind for business and travel. These opportunities were cherished and drove a sort of wanderlust in Caedmos. His desire to travel Azeroth eventually led him to leave the Exodar under good terms and with the blessing of his order and the Prophet Valen. Quotes "Ones soul is forged in the crucible of the light." "It it is not the choices we have made that define us then it is the way we handle them that will." Trivia See also External links The Sacred Candle Category:Archived Characters